


It's Quiet Uptown.

by HangInThereSayori



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon needs a hug pls hug him, Hamilton References, I cried while writing this ahuaojd, KilluGon are like 24-27, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Mpreg, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, They lose their first child, They move Uptown, also hug killua they both need it, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangInThereSayori/pseuds/HangInThereSayori
Summary: KilluGon lose their first son, Ash. And they both move Uptown.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	It's Quiet Uptown.

It all began on the day of his birth, a beautiful boy, named Ash. Killua and Gon were excited to finally be parents, they raised Ash well, took care of him, looked out for him. Everything to be a responsible parent. And then it happened, at 4 years old, about to turn 5, Ash dies from a disease that couldn't be cured. both of the parents couldn't believe it. they were speechless. Their son. Their very first son.

They move Uptown, not knowing how to handle the situation, they left behind their friends, other family, and their past lives. Killua could tell Gon wasn't taking it well at all. Who wouldn't be? The drive up was quiet, occasionally some songs would play and one of them would hum or sing to it. Just a few weeks ago, their child was still here and everyone was happy. Gon would just look out the window looking at everything, he'd get sad seeing homes filled with happy families, knowing his will never grow again. And that's when Alluka called Killua, she said things like "im sorry for your loss, I wish I could see you guys one last time." and so forth.

A few hours pass, and they finally arrive. They decide to start unboxing immediately. Killua tries making small talk, but Gon doesn't react nor talk to him. he decides to stop talking. 

Dinner was just as quiet as the drive uptown. Neither of them talked, Killua would glance at times to see Gon just picking at his food.

Both of them finish and go to sleep.

Killua wakes up to see that Gon's part of the inflatable mattress was empty. He looks around the house to try and find his husband. Walking past the glass door leading to the garden filled with flowers, he catches a glimpse of Gon standing there, looking down at the purple and white flowers surrounding him. Killua noted that Gon was wearing all black, which was odd. He always wears different shades of green. He carefully slides the door open, as to not disturb his mourning husband. Gon looks over his shoulder, and forces a fake smile. Killua knows that he isn't okay, he wonders if he should leave Gon alone.

"Hey." Killua broke the silence.

Gon waved.

Killua stood next to gon, attempting to hold his hand. 

Killua remembered that day. The day Gon told him they were having a child. Killua remembered being so so happy, finding out he was going to be a father. He remembered Gon telling him a whole paragraph. He remembered the exact words of it, "Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay! And I could be enough! And we could be enough. That would be enough."

Killua remembers he needs to go to the store. He says goodbye to his husband, and leaves.

He walked alone to the store.

He could hear people whispering about him. 

"I've never seen that man before." One fine looking man said.

"He looks so sad." One woman added.

They kept whispering to each other. Each person adding to each rumor.

Killua chose to ignore them.

An hour or so passes and hes back home.

He yells out his hello, not knowing where Gon is. It wasn't a surprise that he didn't get an answer.

He checks the house for his lover and finds him standing in the garden. In the same spot.  
This time, he's holding a piece of paper. It's small and heart shaped.

It was the present Ash made for Mothers day, when he was 4.

Killua walks into the garden, stands next to Gon, and starts saying words in a song like way.

"Look at where we are, look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Gon, but hear me out, that would be enough. If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine. He'd be standing here right now, and you would smile, and that would be enough." He paused before continuing, it was true. He hadn't a seen Gon smile a real smile in a long long time. "I don't pretend to know, the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what we've lost, and you need time. But I'm not afraid, I know how I married. So let me stay here by your side, that would be enough." 

They walked through the streets of the city, looking upon the buildings lit up with lights. Everything was quiet and calm, the way Gon liked it.

Killua started chatting, Gon didn't respond to any of them, but still enjoyed the company.

Killua asked the same question all the time.

"Gon, do you like it Uptown? It's Quiet Uptown."

They are now standing in the garden. Killua by Gon's side.

Gon takes his hand.

"It's Quiet Uptown."

Gon finally answered Killua, in a soft and quiet voice. Probably to match their surroundings. 

Killua looks at Gon, tears already forming at his eyes.

Gon looks back at him, with a soft smile.

They hug, for a long time. 

Although their story might come to an end, one thing will stay the same.

They are going through the unimaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, first fanfic lol. Sorry if this was sad. My Twitter is @InSayori !!
> 
> I worked really really hard on this, almost quitting because it didn't save the first time


End file.
